Of All Days
by Curiouz
Summary: Kakashi is Leaf High's therapist. Just when he thought his life couldn't get more boring; a pink haired girl quickly makes her self known through out the school as 'new girl'.Will Kakashi be able to save her from everyone, or will he be too late? KakaSaku


_A/N:_ _This idea has been going through my head for a while now, and I have decided to put it into writing after oh...I don't know, since my old account got hacked. :O I am starting fresh, so, no more huge amount of fans etc, but it is what it is. If you like the fanfic can you please follow me on twitter AidinLawliet and review! Thank you all for your time, cheers! :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this show is owned by a Japanese man: I am not Asian. If I was, Naruto would be... well... **cough**_

_Claimer: I own this plot, fanfic, and everything else I come up with from here on out. :D _

_Chapter One: _Meetings.

"I'm so...bored." A man with silver hair slammed his head against his work desk. His name was Kakashi Hatake, and he was Leaf High's therapist. No one went to his office anymore, because 'apparently' who was too 'sexy', as Tsunade said, to have people talk about their problems and for him to help people. So, he really doesn't even know why he is still in this school but, Tsunade still wants him there. In case there are those few males who aren't comfortable talking to the female counselor inside of the high school.

"Mr. Hatake, please report to the cafeteria. Mr. Hatake, to the cafeteria, _now_." A voice over the intercom commanded. The face behind the voice was unknown to most of the school, probably because it was an obvious auto-tune. Kakashi's head shot up in a confusing manner.

The only way he, ever, gets called down to the cafeteria is when there is a fight. How he hated fights; they were a waste of time and breaking them up were a pain in the ass. During school, fights were all about who had power or who could end up getting the most days of suspension or the biggest amount of respect.

"_Hatake, Now._" The voice rang through the silence of his office and he jumped up out of his office chair, knocking over his name plate that was placed on his desk. It stated simple stuff that wasn't important like his first and last name and his job, you know nothing important. Breaking into a slow jog, he made his way out of the guidance department, asking someone to shut his door.

After he heard the response from that secretary, oh what was her name. Aya... ana...amie... some combination of the name, saying how she would Kakashi began to break into a run.

He heard a bell ring, and cursed loudly. Passing time. He now had to run around kids, jump over the really short ones, and that wasn't anything he wanted to do. He wasn't in the best physical shape; however that was hard to believe. He had an injured knee, actually he shouldn't even have a knee but... whatever.

"Mr. Hatake!" Was all he kept hearing, damn. For some guy no one goes in to talk to he sure has a lot of fans. How does everyone know him again? Oh right...everyone claimed him to be good looking and he didn't see why, Being a good looking man sucked most of the time he guessed.

Reaching the cafeteria he groaned. Ino was there, and that girl was trouble. She had blond hair, slutty clothes and most of all a huge crush on him and just about every other teacher in the building. Kids like that don't deserve attention from him, nor will the every get any from him. It was... horrid.

"Mr. Hatake!" Again with his name... "That bitch deserved it!"

Whoa woah...hold on. He didn't even get to speak to the other teacher yet, and Ino was already making a big fuss trying to get out of whatever trouble she is going to get into this time. He heard someone mumble 'bitch' and quickly glanced to the side.

His heart dropped as he looked at the girl. She was a bloody mess, and looked like she hasn't eaten in days. This made him clench his teeth, he hated seeing people like this; week and defenseless. Like how he used to be when he was younger.

"Kakashi... you take Sakura to your office. The pink haired one, she is new here by the way. And I will take Ino to mine." Ibiki, the dean as well as the other therapist at the school stated. Pulling Ino away from the pink-haired girl, he had enough from her.

Does someone truly have to spit in a new girl's face, after getting into a fight with them in front of the dean of the school?

Ibiki was a well built Russian man, who been through the war longer than he knew English. The war was just about all of his life and he knew nothing else, until he came to this area of Japan. He didn't really know what to do with himself, and then he met old man Sarutobi. That is a story inside of its own, its for another tale.

Kakashi felt his heart clench when he looked at the girl again. He stuck his hand out, waiting for her to grab it but she declined.

"I don't need your pity, im fine." She stated, almost afraid of going with him.

"And I don't need your attitude." He shot back, clenching his jaw. "But, we all can't get what we want can we." He saw her eyes squint and she bit her lip. Kakashi hated it when girls did that, it made them look so...vulnerable.

"Fine." She whispered, getting up from the ground with out the hanging and of the well built man.

"Lead the way..." They began to walk down to Kakashi's office, he had placed his hand on her shoulder to make sure that she didn't run away he said. Deep down inside of him though, he felt there was a different reason something he couldn't control.

_Of all days to get into a fight, it had to be her first._


End file.
